


Electric Shave (Love)

by CorellianSea



Series: Prompts | Challenges [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han is a perv, M/M, Mixed with Star Wars setting, Slight sexual theme, a big happy apartment w them all living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Ever since high school, these three had been inseparable, going as far as getting into the same college, pooling money for a shared apartment, and even the inevitable happened; Han and Luke began to <i>date.</i></span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Shave (Love)

 

 

      "Where’s the electric shaver?“

      “—  _YO_! Where’s the shaver? I need to shave!”

      The eerie silence he got in return was enough to make his skin crawl, consequentially forcing him to shove back on his sleep pants so he could take a quick look himself as to why no one was replying to him in the usually loud, shared apartment. Not bothering with a shirt, Han poked his head out of the bathroom door and faced Leia making her way down the hallway in nothing but a huge shirt serving as a nightgown. Her hair was tied into a high messy bun and she was staring down at her phone with a cookie going straight for her mouth. Mischievously, he pretended to cover both his eyes from the sight, but clearly, one eye was open.

      “Hey, where's my buzzer?”

      Leia didn’t look up from her phone as she walked past him, “Luke had it. I could hear it in his room.”

      At that, Han drops his hands, squinting as his fingers tightened on the bathroom doorknob. He used the hold ro steady himself from the staggering statement, and the short click of her door closing added pressure to his impressive grip.

     Ever since high school, these three had been inseparable, going as far as getting into the same college, pooling money for a shared apartment, and even the inevitable happened; Han and Luke began to _date_.

      Given, it was only a month into the relationship so far, he still swallowed nervously, wondering what this all could entail. Curse his perverted gutter sunk — and well — o _bviously_ penis driven mind. Could Luke be shaving his long, beautiful legs? His arm pits?

      His…

 _— Oh god,_   _yes_.

      Han Solo just about floundered over to Luke’s room that was right across from Leia’s, and politely knocked on the door. If Leia hadn’t told him, Han probably wouldn’t have caught that a low hum had stopped in Luke’s room. Excitement shot up Han’s spine like lightning, effectively leaving him grinning like an idiot as he smoothed out his hair in front of a blandly painted door.

      What could Luke be doing in there? Well, he could be shaving — but what _else_ could Luke be doing with his shaver? Behind a closed door? A month into dating? Just last week Luke offered to buy condoms _just in case_. Damn, should he head back to the bathroom? Clean himself up a little? He could change. Han’s room was right next door. He hovered a hand over his mouth, blowing and taking a whiff.

      Well. It didn’t smell _bad_.

      Eh, it would do.

      When the buzzing resumed without fail since Han had remained so exquisitely soundless, he breathed in a shaky breath before deciding to just _go for it._

      Yeah, Solo. _Go for it._

      Grabbing the handle, he swung open the door while asking loudly, “Hey, Luke, have you see the… —  _oh_.”

      Before him was Chewie—

      — on his knees.

      ...Shirtless —

      — and Luke was standing behind him, without a shirt as well, just a pair of old gym shorts.

      “ _Han_!” Luke had gasped, buzzer nearly flying out of hand in shock.

      “Luke, what the _shit_!”

      “Why don’t you ever knock? — Jeez, Han!”

      “We don’t have locks on the fucking bedroom doors and you _know_ this shit!”

      “I said _KNOCK_!”

      An annoyed howl came from Chewie and his blue eyes blinked in frustration mixed with confusion. Han gaped at his best friend and then his boyfriend, the both of them had been locked away in a room with his electric razor doing god knows what — why hadn't anyone explained anything yet? 

      “ _Luke_ , what the shit!” Han asked again and shot an arm out, waving it around at the scene. The abrupt action frightened Chewie, and the Wookie visibly jumped, the jerk of his shoulders causing fluffs of hair to fly off him.

      Luke immediately waved his hand around and covered half his face as he tried squinting past the falling hairs, “Han, s _top_! His fur makes me so itchy...!”

      A strangled sound came from Han, eyes still wide and his hand waved weakly.

      “ _Luke —!_ ” Han began before he was nearly slammed aside by something. He stumbled into the door and saw Leia go up to them with her hands on her hips, makeup wildly smudged and suds covered almost all of her face.

      “If you yell _one more time_ , I _will_ throw you out the window.” 

      Han hugged the door for dear life as she hissed in his direction, forgetting that Leia had mentioned that she was dealing with _that time_ of the month.

      “B-But – I – _salkdjf_ ,” Han gurgled at them and Luke furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head slowly toward him to emphasize his bewilderment at his boyfriend unintelligible articulation.

      “I may or may not have forgotten to mention that Chewie was over. And he has a date with Malla later. And he’s nervous. And wanted to look nice. Because he looked like an overgrown carpet before. There — that cover everything? ‘Kay, bye.”

      With a roll of her brown eyes, she was gone in seconds.

      Han visibly relaxed, now able to stand on his own without clutching the door for support. “I — Is that?” He didn’t finish because Luke had already started nodding midway, and he placed his hands on his hips, much like how Leia would when she was pissed. Chewie sniffled and sneezed, blowing thick clouds of fur into the air. It floated down as Han grinned sheepishly.

      “ _Oh_.”

                     “Sorry?”

      “—  _Ow!_  ...What the _shit_ , Luke!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”


End file.
